


The Show

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gives Alfons a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Here, there be porn. :D Some bondage play. So if that's not your kink, you'll want to skip this.

Alfons rattled the cuffs that were threaded through the rungs of the back of the chair before Ed cuffed him to it. "Feels secure."

"Good. Wouldn't want you getting loose and jumping me too soon, now, would we?" Ed flashed a grin at him.

Alfons snorted. "Try not to torture me too much?"

Edward looked innocent. "Would I do that?" Alfons just gave him a _Look_.

Ed snickered then hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I forgot something. Be right back." He left the room and returned a minute later with a bottle he set off to one side.

He bit his lip.

Alfons noticed. "What?"

"Nothing. I just... feel kind of ridiculous. And wanting to laugh at myself for agreeing to do this."

"Trust me, you're plenty hot enough to pull this off quite well. As long as you don't pick a bad time to start laughing."

Ed snerked. "If you say so." He shook his head. "I suppose I should get started soon, huh?"

"Ja. Otherwise, I may have to hurt you when I get loose."

Ed stared at him in mock-horror. "Oh no! Anything but that!" He coughed. "Okay, silliness aside..." He moved a couple of meters away from Alfons.

Bit his lip. Undid the cuffs of his shirt. Followed by untucking it. Then slowly started unbuttoning his shirt from the top down, peering at Alfons from behind his bangs to assess the effect he was having. Alfons, so far, had a very slight flush to his face.

Ed started a slow turn so as to present Alfons with a view of his left side and then back as he let his shirt slide off his left shoulder, ever-so-slowly letting the right side of it slip down too. He looked back over his right shoulder to see what the effect was now. Alfons' face was definitely redder and he was panting a little. Ed made a sultry little smile and let the shirt drop to the floor entirely. Alfons whimpered.

Ed kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, still facing away from Alfons, taking a quick peek at him from under his arm.

"Tease." Alfons sounded breathless.

"Yep," Ed agreed. _Still_ facing away from Alfons, he undid his belt buckle and the front of his pants. And proceeded to peel himself out of them with more butt-wriggling than actually required. _That_ got a strangled moan from Alfons.

He then continued the turning motion he started earlier while very slowly inching down his boxers. Alfons' pants for breath became louder. When Ed finished his rotation so that he was facing Alfons again, he let the boxers fall as well, revealing his half-erect cock to Alfons' hungry gaze. Then sensuously pulled his leather hair-tie free of his hair to let his hair lay loosely against his neck and shoulders.

Ed stalked towards Alfons and straddled his lap, knowing full well what kind of reaction that would get. Alfons keened and tried to kiss Ed, but Ed leaned back, a coy smile on his lips. "None of that yet," he murmured. He let his hands wander Alfons' shirted front, lingering in areas where he knew they'd do the most good while lightly rubbing himself against the bulge in Alfons' pants.

"Dear Gott, Edward, do you intend to tease me to death?" Alfons gasped, arching into Ed's touches.

Ed didn't answer. Not in words. He unsnapped first one end of the suspenders, then the other, flinging them behind Alfons. He then followed up those actions by getting off of Alfons lap and kneeling in front of him to undo the front of Alfons' pants, gently sliding both them and Alfons' underwear off of him to pool around his ankles. The instant Alfons' clothing wasn't constraining it, Alfons' cock sprung free, already glistening with pre-come. Ed gave it a quick lick which resulted in a hitched breath from Alfons.

"Edward..." he moaned.

"Soon," Ed promised. He went over to the bottle that Alfons had by now completely forgotten that Ed had left to retrieve, and poured a little of the contents into his hand before returning to Alfons. Ed gently covered the German's cock with the oil and proceeded to use what was still on two fingers to open himself up as Alfons watched.

He returned to Alfons and slowly slid himself down onto his length, trapping his own between their bodies. Alfons sagged a little in relief at finally getting to feel the familiar clenching around him. Ed lightly kissed him on the lips and slowly started rocking back and forth on Alfons' lap, finally doing some of his own gasping due to sensations. Alfons darted his head forward and started lightly sucking on Ed's collarbone while Ed arched his head back.

Ed started rocking at a faster pace, having had enough of teasing Alfons, and by extension, himself. He felt Alfons buck once and let loose of his collarbone to utter a low cry, which he quietened further by pressing his own mouth against his. Between the feel of Alfons' release and the friction between Alfons' shirt and his bare stomach, he also came and moaned into Alfons' mouth.

For a minute, they just sat there, getting their breath back with their foreheads resting against each other.

"Wow," Ed finally managed.

"That was... incredible," Alfons agreed.


End file.
